Otra Historia
by Solange's
Summary: Después de haber derrotado a Gengo y ser salvado por Temari, Naruto y los demás Shikamaru regresa a casa, pero lo que no sabe es que cada acto tiene una consecuencia, y es lo que sucederá después de enterarse de una noticia que tiene que ver con Temari, una noticia que lo cambiará todo, otra historia.


**Una propuesta inesperada**

* * *

Estaba en su cuarto, con una carta en mano. Esta fue mandada por una ave desde Suna, había llegado esa misma mañana, en ella estaba escrita la siguiente oración, corta pero con la cual podías entender todo:

 _"Lo siento, pero no podré ir esta semana a Konoha,  
Temari" _

Realmente no esperaba que cancelaria su cita con él cuando ella había aceptado de tan buena manera, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la última sonrisa que le dedicó en el País del Silencio, después de haberlo salvado de Gengo, junto con sus amigos y Gaara.

 _\- Tal vez tendrá cosas que hacer -_ pensó entre si, al intentar explicar el porque le cancelaría, pero ya la vería de nuevo para los exámenes chunin así que no tendría que preocuparse.

A tres días de allí una joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes veía por la ventana de su habitación con un semblante triste y al mismo tiempo nostálgico, lo que veía a través de ella era un paisaje arenoso y desértico, con casas construidas en donde seguramente vivían familias felices. Todos los días veía ese paisaje a través de su ventana, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era, además de sentir mucha envidia de hacia esas personas, por ser capaces de decidir sobre su propio futuro, sin que nadie les diga que hacer o cuales fueran sus deberes.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera caído tan fácilmente en su trampa, hecha por el consejo de su propia aldea, como pudo no darse cuenta de sus intenciones y ser tan idiota.

Todo eso pasó justo al día siguiente que había regresado del País del Hierro, después de la última reunión de la Unión Shinobi y de su pelea con Shikamaru. Tenía ya bastante con el hecho que Shikamaru la hubiera hecho de lado, para que el consejo viniera a molestarla. Pero ellos la había convocado y pensó que se debía a que querían ser informados sobre lo que se había hablado durante la reunión, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

 _Flashback_

 _Apenas llegaba del País del Hierro y los del consejo ya la estaban llamando, la verdad no quería hablar con ellos, pero las ordenes eran ordenes, cuando llegó la a puerta la tocó pidiendo permiso para entrar, y una voz al otro lado de esta le contestó con un "pase". Temari abrió y entró en la habitación, delante de ella se encontraba el consejo de Suna._

 _Solo una persona fue la encargada de saludarla, el jefe en el consejo, el número uno, Ebizo - Princesa Temari, que bien que haya llegado a salvo - Temari pensó que no podrían ser más hipócritas - Por favor tome asiento - le indicó la misma persona a que se sentara en una silla que estaba vacía._

 _Esta vez fue Tojuro a hablar, el segundo al mando en el consejo - Llegó a nuestras manos y a las del Kazekage obviamente una proposición bastante provechosa, por así llamarla - fue Baki - mirándola con rostro que denotaba culpa - que estaba a su costado quien le tendió lo que parecía ser una carta y una invitación, la rubia la abrió y empezó a leerlo, no tuvo que llegar muy lejos para entender que era._

 _Elevó su cabeza y miró a los del consejo - Esto es una..._

 _No pudo terminar de hablar que uno de ellos la interrumpió - Es una entrevista de matrimonio, con el hijo del Daimyo de nuestro país - explicó Joseki, otro anciano en el consejo, el que más repulsión daba a Temari, aún recuerda cuando calificó a su hermano Gaara como un experimento salido mal durante el tiempo en el que Gaara fuera raptado y asesinado por Akatsuki, el tan sólo verle la cara le daba asco._

 _Temari se levantó de su asiento, golpeando con sus manos la mesa e intentó gritar - ¡Cómo se atreven...!_

 _Ahora era Ryusa quien hablaba - Princesa Temari, recuerde que aún cuando se haya formado la Alianza Shinobi cada aldea debe velar por sí misma - le intentó explicar, después de todo él era conocido por su forma calmada e inteligente de hablar en el consejo, junto con Goza, los dos eran los más calmados y analíticos._

 _\- Además no le vemos nada de malo, solo es un encuentro - esta vez fue Ikanago quien tomó la palabra._

 _\- Al final será usted quien decida si aceptar o no a la propuesta - le explicó Ebizo._

 _\- 'Claro, cómo si fueran a dejar esa decisión en mis manos' - pensó Temari viendo al consejo, sabía que tenía que aceptar o no la dejarían salir de esa habitación sin comérsela viva o sin causar un escándalo en el consejo - Está bien, acepto - dijo, además si era solo un encuentro no tenía porque ser tan formal._

 _Pero no sabia que el consejo tenía otros planes y querían aprovechar el hecho que su princesa y el genio de Konoha hubiera tenido ciertas diferencias durante su última reunión, el único que estaba en contra de eso era Baki, al querer la felicidad de su antigua alumna, pero eran once contra uno, ellos tenían la ventaja._

 _Fin del flashback_

Todo eso había pasado unos días atrás, y justo cuando regresó del País del Silencio ella estaba tan feliz de que Shikamaru la invitará a salir - aunque fuera solo para la próxima vez que se vieran -. Tanta era su felicidad que había olvidado su encuentro con el hijo del Daimyo.

Pero los ancianos del consejo hicieron que recordara muy bien cuales eran sus deberes, después de mandarla a llamar con un mensajero.

 _Flashback_

 _Había regresado a la aldea junto con Gaara y los shinobi que habían sido encargados para ir con ellos y ayudarlos, apenas llegaba a su casa y un mensajero se le acercó, no le dio ni tiempo de entrar en su casa que ya le estaba hablando._

 _\- Princesa Temari, vengo de parte del consejo. Piden su presencia ante ellos, si fuera posible ahora mismo - le indicó el joven que tendría casi su misma edad, tal vez un poco mayor que ella._

 _\- Sí fuera posible quisiera cambiarme de ropa - lo miró Temari, mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta._

 _\- Está bien, yo la esperaré aquí - le respondió el muchacho a la mujer._

 _Temari estaba empezando a molestarse - No es necesario, conozco donde es - le dijo directo al mensajero antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Este asintió, pero en vez de irse se quedó allí y miró a Temari y le dijo - Ya lo sé, pero son ordenes del consejo._

 _Temari bufó ante la insistencia del muchacho, al parecer no se iría sin importar lo que le dijera y entró a su casa, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una ducha rápida y poder cambiarse, en veinte minutos ya estaba abajo, siendo escoltada por el joven ninja._

 _Caminaron hacia la sala en donde se encontraban los del consejo, apenas llegaron el joven ninja la dejó. Entonces ella tocó la puerta para que le dieran pase, y esperó un permiso que le fue concedido cinco segundos después de haber tocado la puerta - Pase._

 _Ella entró y miró a los del consejo, en sus rostros se podía ver que no estaban para nada felices, pero trataban de ocultarlo con una que otra falsa sonrisa - Me refirieron que deseaban verme - habló finalmente Temari._

 _\- Así es, princesa - respondió como costumbre el jefe del consejo, mientras miraba como Temari tomaba asiento._

 _\- Nos hemos enterado que su relación con el señor Shikamaru Nara ha mejorado desde la última vez que se vieron - soltó Ikanago de un momento a otro._

 _Temari no supo que contestar, estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de salir de la boca de ese hombre - '¿Cómo sabían eso?' - pensó por un segundo, hasta que la respuesta le llegó tan rápido como le había llegado la pregunta y no le gustó para nada - ¡Me han estado espiando! - gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba a los del consejo, estaba furiosa y se sentía violada, su vida privada había sido vigilada desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, y peor aún por estos ancianos decrépitos. Entonces miró a Baki, quien al verla a los ojos desvío la mirada._

 _\- No lo diga de esa forma, por favor. Se hoye muy mal - respondió Ikanago otra vez con total tranquilidad, mientras miraba como Temari se había alterado ante la afirmación dicha anteriormente._

 _\- Tómelo mejor como una investigación de suma importancia para la aldea - esta vez fue Sajo quien hablo, ya le parecía extraño a Temari que no hubiera dicho una sola palabra, junto con Goza y Baki eran los únicos quienes no había hablado de este asunto, tampoco durante la última reunión en la cual le mostraron la invitación échale por el Daimyo. Pero parece que este no iba a ser el caso._

 _\- La hemos estado observando, y hemos notado desde hace mucho tiempo su relación con el joven Nara. El cual aún siendo un buen prospecto para un matrimonio político tiene dos desventajas - el anciano hombre enumeró estas dos 'desventajas' que tenia Shikamaru - Número uno, es de la aldea de la hoja; número dos, aún cuando venga de un clan muy aclamado sus aptitudes son inferiores al del hijo de un Daimyo._

 _A Temari le molestó tanta hipocresía y miro a Tojuro - Debo suponer que con 'aptitudes' se refieren a lo económico - no era muy difícil de suponer que se referían al sueldo de Shikamaru._

 _\- Correcto - sentenció Tojuro._

 _\- A mi eso no me interesa - les contestó viéndolos, y así era, a Temari no le importaba cuanto ganará Shikamaru, eso era lo de menos._

 _\- A usted tal vez no, pero a nosotros sí nos interesa - le dijo Ryusa viéndola, mientras entrelazaba sus manos para apoyar su mentón sobre estas._

 _Joseki intervino y dijo la siguiente frase - Como consejo debemos velar por los intereses de nuestra aldea, de la misma forma debe hacerlo usted princesa._

 _\- ¿A que se refiere?, cuando dice que yo también debería de hacerlo - a Temari esta 'amena' charla ya estaba empezando a reventarle los nervios._

 _\- Dígame si no me equivoco, usted es a la que más le importa Suna, ¿no es eso correcto? - le preguntó finalmente el anciano Joseki._

 _Temari no sabía cómo contestar ante tal afirmación, era obvio que le interesara su aldea, eso no tendría siquiera porque preguntarlo. Pero no les quería dar la satisfacción al responderla así que prefirió quedarse callada, pero eso le bastaba a los ancianos del consejo._

 _\- Tomaremos su silencio como un sí - fue Ebizo quien habló finalmente, mientras cerraba los ojos - Entonces sabrá que no hay mejor manera de velar por el bienestar y el futuro de Suna que con un matrimonio de esta índole, mejor aún siendo el hijo de un Daimyo - le dijo a Temari._

 _Ella no se doblegaría tan fácilmente, y entonces les preguntó algo altaneramente - ¿Cómo saben que su hijo siquiera aceptaría casarse conmigo? - pensó que al no conocerla tendría una ventaja a su favor._

 _Sin embargo los del consejo no se inmutaron ante lo dicho por la mujer - No habríamos hecho una propuesta tan arriesgada sin tener eso en consideración - le contestó Goza._

 _\- Casualmente fue el mismo hijo del Daimyo a pedir su mano en matrimonio - le dijo Tojuro, quien esperaba la reacción de su princesa muy divertido por la situación._

 _Ella los miró - ¿Qué? - eso sorprendió a Temari, no se lo esperaba - Pero si nunca nos hemos conocido - intentó rebatir al final._

 _\- Es allí en donde usted se equivoca, ustedes se conocieron en una de sus misiones princesa - sentenció Ryusa ante esa pregunta no formulada por parte de Temari_ _._

 _\- Podrían por favor dejar de llamarme así, no es de mi agrado, además me incómoda bastante - les pidió Temari de la forma más cortésmente posible._

 _\- Sí usted lo pide, claro - accedió Ikanago a su petición - Como íbamos diciendo, ustedes ya se conocieron con anterioridad, tal vez usted no lo recuerde, pero el hijo del Daimyo quedó muy sorprendido no solo con sus habilidades, también le impactó su belleza, señorita Temari - le contó este - Cuales fueron sus palabras exactas... - trató de recordar._

 _Intervino Tojuro, de todo el consejo era quien más estaba disfrutando todo esto - "No había vista tal belleza y tan bella sonrisa en una mujer desde que mi madre murió, desearía que en un futuro la princesa Temari fuera mis esposa", obviamente usted aún era muy joven, pero ahora..._

 _\- Ahora nada, no estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio arreglado - espetó Temari, pero tuvo que controlarse o se vería como una falta de respeto._

 _\- Pero señorita Temari, es que acaso planea darle la espalda a su propia aldea por un romance pasajero - le dijo Goza, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación, y eso no le cayó muy bien a la mujer._

 _Ikanago continuó con su discurso anterior - El matrimonio con el hijo del Daimyo puede ser muy beneficiosa para nuestra aldea, aún más con el hecho que él joven está enamorado de usted, ¿qué más pudiera desear? - Temari pensó en una sola personas, pero como apareció ese mismo pensamiento desapareció al instante, ese no era el momento pensó entre sí._

 _\- Lo han estado llamando 'Hijo del Daimyo' todo el tiempo, supongo que debe tener un nombre - inquirió esta, al notar como solo lo llamaban de esa forma._

 _\- Por supuesto, su nombre es Soichiro, es un joven con una muy buena educación, además de ser muy apuesto - se lo describió Ebizo._

 _\- Sí es o no apuesto eso no me interesa - le dijo Temari, como si hubiera elegido a Shikamaru por ser apuesto, pero por favor con esa expresión de flojera que lleva en el rostro todo el tiempo ¿qué mujer lo podría considerar apuesto? Ella lo amaba por su forma de ser - aunque la exasperara a veces -, lo amaba por quién era, por ser él mismo; no por como lucia o por lo que representara en su aldea._

 _\- Como lo dijimos antes, el señor Shikamaru es muy buen prospecto y no nos opondremos a su relación si esa es su decisión. Pero piense en las repercusiones que puede traernos si el Daimyo recibe un rechazo - Sajo hizo que reflexionará sobre las posibles repercusiones del Daimyo y su hijo - Se molestará con la aldea y le daría muchos dolores de cabeza al Kazekage a la hora de tener que contribuir con su fortuna - le indicó a Temari._

 _\- Pero si en cambio usted acepta, le haría más fácil el trabajo a su hermano. Al ser entonces usted su nuera y esposa de su hijo - recalcó Goza, haciéndole ver lo obvio._

 _Temari lo entendió todo esto no era nada más que un chantaje, seguramente ya le habían mandado una respuesta positiva al Daimyo diciendo que ella aceptaba no solo el encuentro sino que también el matrimonio, y ahora la estaban presionando a que ella aceptará por miedo a las repercusiones que tendría una negativa en la aldea - "¿Cómo se atreven a chantajearme?" - pensó Temari, ya habían pasado el límite, quería mandarlos a todos a volar, pero no lo haría._

 _\- ¿Realmente piensa darle la espalda a la aldea que fue su casa?, que la vio crecer durante veintitrés años de su vida - más que una pregunta parecía un reproche, casi como si ella fuera una niña de cinco años haciendo un berrinche por un dulce o un juguete - Piense en todas las personas y en los niños que la apoyaron a usted y su familia durante estos últimos años, se los debe señorita Temari - eso hizo que ella se estremeciera, no podía rebatir ante eso._

 _\- Él señor Shikamaru Nara puede tener una muy buena posición en la aldea de la hoja, pero no puede aportar nada nuevo para nuestra aldea, a comparación del señor Soichiro - le dijo Ebizo viéndola a los ojos._

 _\- Shikamaru no es... - ella misma no pudo terminar esa frase, sabía mejor que nadie que entre Shikamaru y el hijo de un Daimyo este último era mejor prospecto. Pero a ella eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, ella quería que ese hombre fuera Shikamaru. Y aunque le costará aceptarlo, los del consejo tenían razón, ella no podía dar la espalda a la aldea, la que fue y aún seguía siendo su casa, ¿quién podría hacer eso? Ella seguramente no._

 _Ebizo habló, dando por terminada la reunión - Esperaremos su respuestas en los próximos días, y esperamos de todo corazón que esta sea un "acepto" claro está - estuvo a punto de decirles a todos que se podían retirar cuando la rubia mujer tomó la palabra._

 _\- Esperen... - sentenció Temari, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, incluido Baki quien no había emitido ni un solo sonido durante toda la reunión. Las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, quería decirlas, pero le estaba costando trabajo decirlas. Hasta la respiración se le dificultó, hasta que al final las dijo entrecortadamente - ...Acepto...la propuesta de matrimonio - con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía que su corazón y al mismo tiempo una parte de ella se rompía, ya no volvería a ser la misma de siempre._

 _\- No sabe cuanto nos alegra su decisión - le dijo Tojuro con la sonrisa más falsa que Temari haya visto nunca, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo._

 _\- Fue la mejor decisión señorita Temari, verá que no se arrepentirá de esto - continuó Ikanago con sus felicitaciones, quien entre todas parecían las únicas sinceras._

 _Los ancianos del consejo seguían felicitándola, diciendo que había tomado la mejor decisión y que no se arrepentiría, pero ella no les estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto, solo se quedo allí viendo a la nada con los ojos apagados, ese brillo que había en ellos al llegar a la aldea había desaparecido, Baki era el único que la miraba y veía como estos se apagaban._

 _Lo único que Temari quería hacer era regresar a la casa que compartía con sus hermanos, ir hacía su habitación y llorar por su mala suerte. Pero lo primero que hizo fue escribir una carta que llegaría al día siguiente a Konoha, si lo mandaba con un ave._

 _Fin del flashback_

Ella seguía sentada en la ventana mirando el paisaje de Suna, viendo como el sol ya estaba casi por desaparecer por completo en el horizonte, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Temari contestó a la persona que estuviera fuera de su habitación con un - Adelante.

La puerta que daba a su habitación se abrió y vio a dos personas muy conocidas y queridas para ellas y las saludó - Hola - les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a ambos. No tenía que ser un genio para saber el porque de su visita.

\- Hola - contestaron ambos, sus caras lo decían todo, seguramente ya habían sido informados por Baki quien les contó lo que pasó durante su reunión con el consejo del día anterior.

Kankuro fue el primero en hablar - No estamos de acuerdo con esto - por su tono se notaba que estaba molesto por la situación.

\- Sí están de acuerdo o no no me importa, es mi decisión - le dijo Temari volviendo su vista de nuevo hacía la ventana.

\- Eso ni tu te lo crees Temari, fuiste obligada. Baki nos lo contó todo, aunque no usaron armas te chantajearon con lo que tu más quieres - le discutió su hermano mientras la veía, y entonces miró a su hermano menor y le preguntó a este - Gaara, ¿tu no vas a decir nada?

Eso molestó a Temari y los miró a ambos, pero sobretodo a Kankuro - No metas a Gaara en esto, aún cuando sea el Kazekage no puede oponerse a la decisiones del consejo - les dijo a ambos, aún cuando le doliera esa era la verdad.

\- Temari... - habló finalmente Gaara mientras miraba a su hermana mayor - Kankuro tiene razón, si estas siendo obligada no tienes porque hacerlo. Si estas preocupada por mi o la aldea no lo hagas, sé egoísta por una vez y hazlo por ti, no por mi, no por Kankuro o por la aldea, solo por ti - le dijo su pequeño hermano, ambos sólo querían lo mejor para su hermana.

Temari los vio a ambos otra vez desviando su mirada de la ventana, eran tan tiernos preocupándose por ella, quería abrazarlos y agradecerles que se preocuparan tanto, pero ya había tomado su decisión y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera Gaara, mucho menos el tonto de Kankuro.

La habitación quedó en silencio con los tres hermanos de la arena mirándose entre sí, hasta que se pudo escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta y Temari le dio permiso a quien quiera que fuera que podía pasar.

La puerta se abrió y los tres pudieron divisar la figura de un hombre muy conocidos por ellos, era Baki, su antiguo sensei.

Apenas lo vio pasar Kankuro arremetió contra el y lo tomó de su chaleco táctico - ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto!? ¡Hacerle esto a Temari! - le reprochó Kankuro a Baki - Tu eras nuestro sensei - su antiguo sensei no podía verlos ver los a la cara, la mantenía agachada en signo de vergüenza.

\- Kankuro, por favor deja a Baki - le pidió el Kazekage a su hermano mayor.

Este lo veía e intentó hablar aún sosteniendo a su sensei por su chaleco - Pero Gaara él...

Gaara lo interrumpió - Baki ya me había informado de lo que planeaba el consejo - tanto Kankuro como Temari lo vieron, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban - Traté de intervenir, pero ya era muy tarde cuando lo hice - les informó a ambos hermanos - Sí hay alguien a quien debes culpar esos a mí - dicho esto Kankuro soltó a Baki, pero seguía con muchas ganas de querer golpearlo.

\- Tu... - Temari habló, había vuelto a desviar su mirada, ahora veía a Gaara - ¿Tú lo sabías Gaara? - le preguntó a su hermano menor, incrédula ante lo dicho por este hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

Gaara la miraba, con unos ojos que ella sólo había visto una sola vez; cuando él se había disculpado con ella y con Kankuro por como los había tratado, después de la fallida invasión a la aldea de Konoha hace ocho años atrás - Lo siento Temari, cada vez que yo y Baki intentábamos hablarte del tema el consejo era más rápido y se nos adelantaba, llamándote a su despacho.

Ella los miraba a los tres, después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad ella habló con una pequeña sonrisa - Descuida Gaara, no es tu culpa - le dijo a su hermano - Y tampoco tuya Baki - le dijo lo mismo a su antiguo sensei.

No quería que ellos se sintieran responsable y que tampoco sintieran culpa. Cuando la única culpable fue ella, en primer lugar nunca debió aceptar, debió ser más precavida y suponer que el consejo no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa. Si se encontraba en este embrollo era solo y únicamente su culpa, de nadie más, sólo suya.

\- Señorita Temari... - intentó hablar Baki, pero Temari lo interrumpió.

Intentó fingir la mejor sonrisa que pudo - Está bien, lo hago con mucho gusto - trataba que su voz no sonará falsa y quebradiza, quería ponerse a llorar pero se estaba aguantando. No quería que la vieran llorar - Sí es por el bien de Suna lo hago sin arrepentimientos, lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

\- Temari tú no eres así, no tienes que sentirte obligada a aceptar - quiso insistir otra vez Kankuro, haciendo un último intento, pero en vano.

\- Ya es muy tarde Kankuro, además ¿cómo podría replicar?, cuando las palabras del consejo reflejaban pensamientos que yo misma tenía, y aunque me cueste admitirlo que aún sigo teniendo - replicó Temari mientras lo miraba a los ojos llenos de dolor.

No sólo antes de haber entendido que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, sino que también después de haberse dado cuenta. Desde que era joven pensó que su padre haría lo mismo, arreglar con ella un matrimonio por conveniencia, estaba resignada, ese era su destino al ser la hija del Kazekage y princesa de Suna.

\- Podrían dejarme sola por favor, quiero pensar - les dijo a los tres hombres, y volvió a ver hacia la ventana. Temari no se dio cuenta en que momento salieron, ella sólo seguía viendo la estrellada noche del desierto con ojos melancólicos, sola en esa habitación que fue suya y la vio crecer por veintitrés años.

Pensó en la trágica historia de su familia, su madre perdió la vida al dar a luz a su hermano menor, para que fuera el Jinchuriki de Shikaku y perdió la oportunidad de ver a sus tres hijos crecer; su padre no solo perdió a su esposa, también el amor y afecto que Gaara tendría que haber sentido de un hijo a un padre, y tuvo que vivir con el hecho de haber convertido a su propio hijo en un monstruo; su tío Yashamaru tuvo que sacrificar no solo su vida, también tuvo que sacrificar el amor que sentía por Gaara en el proceso aún cuando sólo fuera un pequeño niño; y ni siquiera tuvo que hablar de Gaara, su infancia fue horrible, temido no solo por los aldeanos también por su propia familia, ¿y todo esto para qué?

Su familia fue hecha pedazos poco a poco, solo por el bienestar de Suna, por los propios intereses de la aldea, pensando en ello ahora sonaba estúpido y ridículo. Pero volvía a pensar en esos niños y en esas personas que tienen todo un futuro por delante, si no aceptaba el compromiso podría afectarlos a todos ellos, incluidos sus hermanos, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ni el hijo ni el propio Daimyo ante un rechazo de su parte. Lo más sensato y lógico era aceptar de buena gana el compromiso, aún cuando ella no quisiera, todo fuera por el bienestar de su aldea.

Esos ancianos del consejo supieron muy bien como atraparla y no dejarle otra opción que aceptar, se aprovecharon de su amor hacia no solo Suna también hacia sus hermanos, y era lo que más rabia le daba.

Estaba tan cansada y decepcionada que se levantó de la ventana y se dejó caer sobre su cama, rebotó en esta dos veces antes de quedarse quieta - Realmente todo esto es muy problemático - dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, tanto sus hermanos como Baki ya se habían ido hace mucho de su cuarto.

Quedó rendida ante el sueño pensando en todas las personas que sacrificaron su felicidad no solo por Suna por otras aldeas también, solo para proteger a las personas que más querían, incluido el padre de Shikamaru, si ellos habían sacrificado su felicidad y sus vidas, ¿porqué ella no?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que a Temari empezarán a pesarle los ojos por el cansancio, pero antes de quedarse dormida del todo ella pensó en el ninja de Konoha, y aunque no pudiera escucharla le dijo las siguientes palabras - _"Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru"._

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, muy triste el comienzo ¿verdad?  
Odio a esos viejos decrépito del consejo, sin importar de que aldea sea, los odio.**

 **Bueno comenten, ¿qué les parece esta historia? Pero sobre todo ¿qué le pareció el primer capítulo?**

 **Desde hace un tiempo, justo después de leer la novela y que saliera al aire Shikamaru Hiden quería hacer esta historia. Cuando Shikamaru excluyó a Temari me dio tanta rabia, si hubiera podido yo misma lo hubiera abofeteado, y cuando se reconciliaron me emocioné tanto, ¡le pidió una cita!**

 **Pero si algo he aprendido es que una sola mala decisión puede tener serias consecuencias, y nuestro querido Shikamaru deberá enfrentar sus errores.**

 **Y por eso hice esta historia, además ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de drama?**

 **La imagen me pareció la más adecuada, al hacer que nuestra bella Temari recuerde a las personas que sacrificaron sus vidas por el bienestar de Suna (su madre, su tío y su padre).**

 **No puedo creer que haya publicado esto a las 3.30 am, no tenía sueño y la inspiración llegó a mí de la nada.**

 **Bye, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
